1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slotted latch plate on the webbing of a vehicle seat belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles have a seat belt system to protect the driver and passenger. The seat belt in such systems is generally webbing which may be drawn across the lap and chest and latched as a restraint for the driver and passenger. A latch plate moves freely along the webbing and has a polypropylene coating to protect the webbing where it goes through a slot in the latch plate and for cosmetic or appearance reasons. One seat belt location is the rear seat alongside the C-pillar of the vehicle. When there is no passenger in this seat, the webbing of the seat belt system lays idle alongside the C-pillar.
Under certain road conditions, vibration or movement of the seatback and/or vehicle vibrations may shake the latch plate and/or the latch plate may swing (like a pendulum) and contact the C-pillar trim. Accordingly, the latch plate may shake as the vehicle moves. If the latch plate is next to the vehicle trim at the C-pillar, this shaking may cause undesirable rattle or noise. Prior attempts to solve this problem include plastic clips attached to the trim for stowing the latch plate.